


you're a mafia?

by Chiaratooot



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate universe - Mafia, Fluff, Jihoon doesn't know, Jihoon is a babie, M/M, Please read if you love Soonhoon, Seventeen Mafia, Soonhoon - Freeform, Soonhoon freeform, Soonyoung Mafia, bestfriend to lovers, dialogue prompt, how to tag, ican't title, soonhoon is bestfriend, soonhoon is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaratooot/pseuds/Chiaratooot
Summary: Jihoon doesn't understand why everyone is terrified with his bestfirend
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	you're a mafia?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this will be my first ever story I'll be making, and if you ever encounter a grammatical error i am very sorry because English is not my forte  
> Hope you guys like it

Lee Jihoon has always been safe in his entire life, his mother always tell to him to be careful on the outside world. And as a diligent son,Jihoon follow his mother's order, he doesn't involve into school or street fight, he is basically a safe zone because if you're near to him trouble will not get in your way.

But the real reason of this Jihoon being "safe" is because he is in the _"DO NOT TOUCH"_ list of Kwon Soonyoung the son of the most notorious mafia gang in the city, and guess what Jihoon don't have any idea that his bestfriend is the son and the heir of the mafia, the only thing he knew is soonyoung is fluff ball who always gets in trouble.

But until

"I am a mafia actually, a higher rank mafia" Soonyoung said while looking at him with his cute tiger eyes.

jihoon just dumbfounded look at him " how the hell can say that cutely?"

well first lemme give you guys a quick flashback. Jihoon is completely just walking down the street and next thing he knows he's sited in a very old chair, hands tied at his back , two bunch of silly looking man guarding him and also they're in the middle of nowhere _"great no escape route"_ jihoon thought to himself while looking around the place.

"Man why is the boss not here yet?" the abductor no.1 said while cleaning his gun 

"Stupid the boss said he's doing something earlier" the other one said and smack his friend

 _"fuck jihoon think of something"_ jihoon is basically planning how the hell to escape when suddenly the the two abductors get his bag and search for something to steal that it's worthy." this fucker got nothing" the abductor no.2 said "well basically you got the wrong person to kidnap, i am a very poor person" jihoon bravely said that makes the two look at him " We don't want some ransom money boy, the boss said you owe something from him" the abductor explain to him and make jihoon think 'What the actual fuck'.

"Hey who is soonyoungie?" the no. 2 said while raising his phone " _ow fuck i almost forgot we have a study session tonight_ " 

"Uhmmm my bestfriend" jihoon said 

"ow really" the one who is holding his phone is smirking and look to the other one like his telling something 

"Let's play a liitle game heheheh" Abductor no. 2 said while looking a freak and smiling to jihoon

that's where jihoon got fucking scared

" ** _Yah Lee Jihoon where the fuck are you_** "

" _Soonyoung HELP--"_ but before he finish the call they end it and the two kidnapper look nervous 

"Wait what did you said Soonyoung?" the No. 1 said 

"yeah Kwon Soonyoung, why?" jihoon innocently said to them and look at them with his pure eyes

"That's why his voice sound familiar "

The two man just walk around nervously and thinking that there in deep shit and then the 'boss' enter the scene 

"so where is my money Jihoon?" the boss immediately said while looking at jihoon but then realize " who the fuck is this?" 

"This is not the man " the no. 1 said 

"I said jihoon of Greenville Highschool"

"oh you mean Kim Jihoon of Class 2 , I am Lee Jihoon" jihhon just burst in the conversation that make them more completely silence 

The Lee Jihoon in the "NO TOUCH LIST"

"Where in big trouble" the boss man said

"yeah you guys are " a familiar voice said and when they look into it 

it's KWON SOONYOUNG with a bunch of dude wearing a black suit 

the three men quikly bow at him while jihoon scream at him "HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE ?"

"I plant a tracking devices on your bag"

"What the actual fuck"

"aren't you gonna untie my little friend" jihoon just look at him with a blankly, not because that he called him 'little friend' but because he looks so cool and not to mention hot 

yes everyone you guess it right Jihoonie is in love with his best friend. A common romance clichè, maybe it's not a clichè maybe it's a curse.

once jihoon got untie he straight went to soonyoung "aren't you going to explain something to me" he said to soonyoung while his arms are crossed 

"Later"

"why not now?"

"why are you so stubborn?" And that's the cue where jihoon grudge at him and look away, and Soonyoung just hug him from behind and " I'll tell you later hmm i need to teach some people a lesson" he explains cutely at him 

yes they're just best friends that emotionally constipated and very shy to tell their feelings 

"Aren't they just friends?" Everyone in the room thought while seeing that sweet moment 

"Don't hurt them they don't do anything to me" jihoon said and looking at him with puppy eyes, the three abductors felt a relaxed but get scared again when " But they thought I am Kim Jihoon, like i am more cuter than him so o.k."

And He just walk away the place while the other one signals his men like saying they know what to do 

Now back to the present where in they're in Jihoon's room talking 

"Aha! So that's your top secret that you can't tell even from me" he questions soonyoung 

"No everyone knows my Dad is a Mafia Boss" he said coolly 

"WHAT SO I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESNT KNOW" he screamed at Soonyoung and the other one just nod at him 

Jihoon frown and feel a little bit sad because he doesn't notice that his best friend is a mafia, he just thought Soonyoung like to get involve into street fights, that's why soonyoung always have bruises and aside from that he still doesn't know 'Soonyoung Top Secret don't tell Jihoon '

"Hey why you're sad " 

" I still don't know your top secret that you can't tell me" 

"No I am not going to tell you"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Soonyoung it's been 10 years and you still not telling me"

"I am afraid that it might affect our friendship"

"tell me please"

"No" 

"Please"

"Jihoon Puppy eyes don't work on me"

"Just tell me"

"You might hate me if i tell you"

"I wil surely hate you if you don't tell me now"

soonyoung just sighed, it's been 10 years he kept this secret maybe he should man up and tell him

"ok just don't panic"

"I am not panicking soonyoung"

"don't hate me and we will still be friends no matter happens"

"Just freaking tel--"

"I LIKE YOU"

and silence lingered the room, Jihoon shockingly look at soonyoung " I like you romantically since where 7 years old"

"again" Jihoon said while soonyoung look confused 

"what?"

"tell me you like me" 

looking a red tomato soonyoung tell him his feelings to jihoon

"I like you"

"again"

"I like you"

"again

"I love you"

and that's where jihoon dive in to soonyoung's arm and kiss him, ofcourse he kiss back and he place jihoon in his lap 

they kiss slowy and sweetly, their lips are moving into sync.The kiss was just broke when jihoon need to catch his breath 

close to eachother jihoon said "I love you too"and soonyoung just can't help to kiss jihoon again

As the day come to end, Jihoon just realized he encountered many experiences today. His first ever trouble, his first kiss and also his first boyfriend (might also will be his last).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading my Work  
> If this doesn't flop I might do a series of SOONHOON mafia series because who doesn't love Soonhoon
> 
> Yow you guys I am very so happy   
> Please leave kudos Juseyo


End file.
